neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Gamipic/Re;Birth2
Gamipics in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION function similarly to those in Re;Birth1. The player can interact with Gamipics on both the town menu and world map, and will trigger cutscenes if they are marked with an event icon. Interacting with them will often present you with new Plans for the Remake System. Several triggered cutscenes may also increase Nepgear's Lily Rank with party members. In Stella's ☆ Dungeon, most Gamipics will appear as scouts randomly encountered by Stella, who may either gift an item, or steal one she previously picked up. Chapter 1 Nepgear *"... Can I really do it?" (Capital of Planeptune) *"Please hang on, sis. I promise I'll save you!" (Capital of Planeptune) *"Planeptower, huh? I wonder if it can transform into a giant robot. I guess people would get mad if I tinkered with it... Still, variety is the spice of life, right?" (Capital of Planeptune) IF *"Heading out with Gear. Three years is a long time..." (Capital of Planeptune) *"The adventure is just getting started. Gear is safe now. Just the other CPUs, including Nep, left... Hang in there, Nep." (Capital of Planeptune) Compa *"Nepgear always has bruises. I'm worried about her. I hope she isn't trying too hard." (Capital of Planeptune) *"Nep-Nep... She always fights for us, even if she gets all brown and bruised like a big banana. That's why... I'm going to protect Nep-Nep!" (Capital of Planeptune) Ms. Manual *"I'm Ms. Manual. I'll be giving tips on how to best play this game." (Palm trees Southwest of Planeptune's capital) *"The Lily System... That's where you pair the girls in the front and back rows. Pairing the girls will allow you to access Assist skills. Raise their Lily Ranks by keeping them paired together." (Capital of Planeptune) *"About Symbol attacks... Perform them on enemies in a dungeon to get the first strike!" "About the Search function... Use it to find hidden treasures. So whenever you're in a dungeon, spam that search button!" (Capital of Planeptune) *"About materials... Sell them at shops for Credits. If you have a lot of them, just sell them." "Machine-type monsters... They resist most physical attacks. I would suggest using magic against anything robotic." "About the Remake system... Use it to introduce new features, dungeons, and items via plans. When you get one, go ahead and try to create what's on it! But be careful! You'll need sufficient MB to make them." (Capital of Planeptune) Stella *"Here's a plan to unlock Stella's ☆ Dungeon. It's a mini-game where I stroll through the world's dungeons. I can't wait to go on my very own adventures!" (Capital of Planeptune)(Stella's ☆Dungeon Unlocked) Nepugia *"Want to know what's under my skirt, do you? Well, maybe for you... I can... Hah! Didja think I was Nepgear!? Wrong! It's me! Nepugia!" (West of Planeptune's capital, near cave) Nep FC Chairman *"Looking for members to join the Nep-Nep Fan Club! Why isn't anyone joining...?! Is it me?! Is it my fault?! Noooooo! It cannot be!" (West of Planeptune's capital, near cave) Nep FC Vice-Chairman *"The chairman's legs are gross. Those legs... That hair... Nope. No can do." (Capital of Planeptune) Saturn Shiro *"Are you all having fun? You'll pay if you're cheating!" (Mountains north of Planeptune's capital) D-Bag *"Yo! D-Bag here! Love me, bros and brodettes!" (Capital of Planeptune) 2D Dude *"My girl isn't appearing on the screen. Why? After all we've been through..." (Capital of Planeptune) Mr. Eno *"It's no problem. Use this plan. Get the best items possible." (Capital of Planeptune)(Change Items: Virtua Forest - Depths) Glasses Girl *"My coke-bottle glasses make it hard to leave a good impression. I need a different pair..." (West of Planeptune's capital, near palm trees) Cat *"Here's a plan to change the items in a dungeon, nya. Give it a shot, nya." (Capital of Planeptune)(Virtua Forest - Item Change) Kangaroo *"Boingy! Jump! Boingy! Jump! Jump! I'm a kangaroo!" (Rivers north of Planeptune's capital) Chapter 2 IF * "It'll take three days? J-Jeez. How unlike Histoire..." (Capital of Planeptune) * "My recon team has nine other members. Otome-chan, Neverland-chan... And... The rest are classified." (Capital of Planeptune) Compa * "Time to report in with Ge-Ge. What am I reporting, you ask? Ehehe. That's classified." (Capital of Planeptune) * "I've been with Iffy for my whole life, you know. We've been buddies since we were just little babies." (Capital of Planeptune) D-Bag * "I'm D-Bag! Runnin' is my life's work! Runnin' the rat race of success!" (Capital of Planeptune) * "I found something during my run. You probably need it more than me." (Capital of Planeptune, after Uni leaves the party)(Add Enemies: Endless Zone) Ms. Manual * "Stat-boosting skills, huh? Use them against tough enemies. It's worth taking a turn to power up your stats, honest!" (Capital of Planeptune) * "Um... I'm all out of tips." (Capital of Planeptune, after getting directions to Lastation's mascot) * "About dungeons... They can be altered to change the spawned enemies and items. Oh, but it won't change the hidden treasures. There are some items you can only get by changing dungeons, so I suggest you try this function whenever possible." (Capital of Planeptune, after Rom and Ram apologize) Saturn Shiro * "The name's Saturn Shiro! A fighter fighting in the name of fun! The only true CPU to me is Neptune! I'm sure she will return! I won't stop believing! She will return!" (Capital of Planeptune) * "Game, shiro! ...Game, shiro!" (Capital of Planeptune, after stopping the Killachines) 2D Dude * "I came from a 2D world. In other words... I can't go back." (Capital of Planeptune) Chiba * "Men have to have fangs. Don't dull your fangs, even against girls. Oh, but grandkids are an exception to this rule." (Capital of Planeptune) * "40 years already... How quickly time flies..." (Capital of Planeptune, after getting directions to Lastation's mascot) * "Toichi is my best pupil. He is probably the only one fit to carry my name. He can be haughty, though..." (Capital of Planeptune, after Underling kidnaps Rom) * "The young ones keep getting attacked by monsters... Why won't they attack someone old and defenseless like me!? Maybe because I would taste a bit past my prime..." (Capital of Planeptune, after stopping the Killachines) Sir Tiochi * "I was a runt before I met my boss. I'm a good dog now, so everything looks different. I respect my boss for making me into a good dog!" (Capital of Planeptune) * "I need to get stronger! Use this plan if you want to be stronger, too! Do your best!" (Capital of Planeptune, after Underling kidnaps Rom)(Add Enemies: Lowee Global Expo) Veteran Creator * "I don't care about Arfoire! I'll just keep making awesome games!" (Capital of Planeptune) * "Headache. I'm making a game. Too many things to think about. It hurts." (Capital of Planeptune, after Underling kidnaps Rom) Yoshioka * "My name is Yoshioka, and I'm an editor for a manga publication. So, this is Gamindustri..." (Northwest of Leanbox, right of river) * "Let me give you this plan." (In mountains, northwest of Planeptune)(Fortify Enemies) Suzutaku * "My name is Suzutaku, and I'm a game journalist! I'll be writing fun articles about gaming culture." (Capital of Lastation) * "I thought I was drafting a game article, but... I wrote a plan instead! You might as well use it. Here." (North of Planeptune, in between two rivers)(Weaken Enemies) Blogger * "I purchased a lot of games this week. I do love me some video games. It seems you like games, too. That's why you can have this." (Southwest of Planeptune, left of palm trees)(Destroy Symbols) * "I'll try and update every day. It is a bit of a chore, but I'll do my best. After all, there is so much happening in Gamindustri." (Capital of Lowee, after Underling kidnaps Rom) * "I talk a lot about games and everyday things. If it has to do with game info and reviews, leave it to me. I'm pretty good with reviews. I buy new game releases each and every week." (Northwest of Lowee, in yellow-blue mountains) Nep FC Chairman * "Nep is the best! Look at my Nep cosplay! Pure love, right!?" (Capital of Planeptune) * "SHOCK!!! I've been told by the club's Vice-Chairman that my hairy legs look gross in thigh-highs. Why...? It's just my expression of love for the lovely Nep. Why am I so misunderstood!?" (Capital of Planeptune, after Underling kidnaps Rom) Nep FC Vice-Chairman * "Wax or spray? What's the best way to keep my Nep hair style intact? I'll ask the Chairman later." (Capital of Planeptune) * "Nep is so cute. Living without her is really hard... Will Nep agree to become my little sister...?" (Capital of Planeptune, after Underling kidnaps Rom) Glasses Girl * "My eyes are so bad, they can't even measure how bad they are... I'm sorry, doctor. I think it's like 500 over 20 or something..." (Capital of Planeptune) * "Take the glasses off and you instantly become cute! I thought that was true, once. Reality is harsh." (Capital of Planeptune, after Underling kidnaps Rom) Maryo * "Let me give you this. I fought apes and chimps in the distant past, but... My popularity exploded a while after those days. Pretty nostalgic, you know?" (Cassette 2) * "Found a mushroom! *Munch* Mamma-mia! Uh, hehehehe..." (Northwest of Lowee, in blue mountains) * "Let's eat mushrooms in Leanbox! Just eat whatever you find! That's what makes it fun! Such succulent shrooms..." (Capital of Lowee, after Underling kidnaps Rom) Lint Amamiya * "Well, you know... The world is like this now, but don't despair. I'm sure the CPUs will be back. Let's do our best and hold down the proverbial fort." (Capital of Planeptune, after Uni leaves the party) * "Hey there, newcomer. How is everything? Let me tell you how to choose the right weapon. What weapon will help you to survive the longest? Choose that one." (South of Lastation, near waterfall) * "Did you meet an enemy you couldn't beat? Then run. Run for your life. Go back and get revenge later." (East of Lastation, in green plain) Vestige of Darkness * "Hahahaha! So this is the factor that will change the dungeon! I shall grant you one!" (Capital of Planeptune, after Uni leaves the party)(Change Items: Endless Zone) * "I came here as desired by the CPUs. My fate is heavy, yet fragile. Something that a commoner would never understand!" (Capital of Leanbox, after meeting Chika) * "Hehehe... Savor the power of changing the very form of a dungeon... The power of dark matter..." (Capital of Leanbox, after Uni unveils Underling) (Change Items: Underverse) Mr. Akai * "... ... No pirating..." (North of Planeptune, in red mountains under clouds) * "Darkness... Gamindustri..." (Capital of Lowee, after Underling kidnaps Rom) Mr. Billy * "Hey! A plan that will change the items in a dungeon! Use it to inflate your artificial strength! HAHAHAHAHA!" (Capital of Planeptune, after making Darkness 60)(Change Items: Darkness 60) * "Okay! First, take a deep breath! Hey, air is free, so suck it down! HAHAHAHAHA!" (East of Leanbox, in large green plain) Evil Kid * "My data disappeared right before the final boss! And then it happened again! What the hell?! Twice is two times too many! Now I have to play the game all over again! Is it cursed or something?!" (North of Planeptune, on flat red plateau) * "I have such a small allowance! Having a device that plays games for free is awesome." (Capital of Lowee, after Underling kidnaps Rom) * "Yay! I downloaded 20 new games! I wanna show them off! I know! I'll post them on a video site and brag about it! Maybe I'll become famous! I can't wait to see the feedback!" (Capital of Lowee, after meeting Broccoli) Cat * "I found materials you need for the Guild, nya. Who in the world would want these, nya?" (Capital of Planeptune, after repairing the ship) * "2D is justice, no matter the age, nya." (Capital of Planeptune, after concert) * "They don't look like they're wearing skirts at all... Neither of the Planeptune CPUs... They're totally not wearing skirts, or shorts, or pants! ... ...Nya!" (Capital of Planeptune, after finding Chika) * "Here's a plan to change the items in a dungeon, nya. Keep going to the dungeon to get different items, nya." (Capital of Lastation)(Change Items: Rebeat Resort) * "Here's a plan to change the items in a dungeon, nya. Treatment of cats in these games have been getting worse, nya." (Capital of Lastation, after talking to guard about gem stealing cats)(Change Items: Septent Resort) * "Here's a plan to change the items in a dungeon, nya. I heard of some cats that follow monster-seeking hunters, nya. I'd be so nya-ervous that I'd make terrible cat puns, nya..." (Capital of Leanbox, after meeting Chika)(Change Items: Gapain Field) Mr. Eno * "I'm a human, and they assigned me to a secretary. Not sure what I need to do, but it's no problem!" (West of Lastation, left of lake) * "My skill is to steal enemy weapons. I'm not a thief, so it's not a problem." (Capital of Lastation) * "Armor breaks when damaged. I'm confident, even naked. It's no problem." (Capital of Lastation, after stopping the Killachines) * "I love you. Heh, I'm starting to blush." (Southeast of Lastation, on lone rock) * "I have 72 different accounts. I need to handle them well, but that's not a problem. I'm a pro handler!" (Capital of Lowee, after meeting Broccoli) Slayer * "A battle between the CPUs and Arfoire... Light and dark..." (East of Lastation, near cliffs) * "Give up on giving up. The ticket to my future... is always blank. It's not what can or can't be done. It's whether you'll do it or not." (Capital of Lastation, Gehaburn event) * "In order to collect as many Arcana as I can... I will need a different power. I don't need this. Take it." (Capital of Lastation, after Underling kidnaps Rom)(Change Items: Lowee Global Expo) * "My sword, Masataka, is resonating! You can't be...! Will you...show me pain?" (Capital of Lastation, after stopping the Killachines) Fake Metalchemist * "Equivalent exchange! I'll give you all my life! So give me all of yours! ...I want to exchange my life..." (Southeast of Lastation, on large rock) Nepgear * "This is Lastation? Mysterious machines line the city's streets. I want to explore it later..." (Capital of Lastation) * "It's really cold here in Lowee. I should've worn wool undies. Achoo!" (Capital of Lowee, after Underling kidnaps Rom) Newbie Hunter * "Congrats on your hunter debut, me! I hope someone can teach me how to hunt!" (Capital of Lastation) * "Who wants to exchange cards!? Aww... Nobody is looking at me..." (Capital of Lastation, after Underling kidnaps Rom) * "This is a plan to change the dungeon. The enemies that appear... And the items you get change. But not the hidden treasure. Please give it a shot!" (Capital of Lastation, after Rom and Ram apologize)(Change Dungeons: Darkness 60) * "I won't give up. That dolphin-shaped monster that interrupted me while I was fishing... I won't lose to it!" (Capital of Lastation, after stopping the Killachines) Veteran Hunter * "I'm a hunter! I make a living by hunting monsters around Lastation. I won't lose to any monster, no matter what." (Capital of Lastation) * "Manners exist in all worlds. Manners are needed to live with others. Stealing all the item drops is not very good manners." (Capital of Lastation, after Underling kidnaps Rom) * "There are so many newbie hunters these days! I was Level 6, with decent gear, so I decided to try and set up my own hunting party. I was going to have them handle one of the monsters, but... They said they'd never hunted one before. What a pain!" (Capital of Lastation, after stopping the Killachines) Luciel * "That was 10,000 and 2,000... ...No. About yesterday... Never mind. Let me give you this plan." (Capital of Lastation)(Add Enemies: Rebeat Resort) * "I need to say one word to the goddesses that transform. That outfit... Doable?" (Capital of Lastation) * "Let me speak for a moment. That was 360,000... ...No. That was last month... ...Never mind. That happened to me yesterday. To you, it happened last month." (Southeast of Lastation, on lone rock) * "So spoke the goddess. All is to save this world. How much longer will you be like that...?" (Capital of Lastation, after stopping the Killachines) Kimizu Nana * "Curry time! The manager at the curry shop made a special curry just for me! Kimizucurry! It tastes good, so everyone, give it a shot!" (Capital of Lastation) * : "La-de-da...������ I'm practicing my singing. I'm sorry, I really don't have much time to talk! Here, let me give you this plan instead!" (Capital of Lastation, after talking to guard about gem stealing cats)(Add Enemies: Septent Resort) * "Hey! Kimizu Nana here! Let's get singing!" (Northwest of Lastation, left of lake) Keeper * "I'm a freelance storage owner. I can push crates, but... I just can't seem to pull them." (Capital of Lastation) * "Let me give you this plan. It was tossed away, so you can take it. The plan will be happier, too." (Capital of Lastation, after meeting Kei)(Add Enemies: Midcompany) * "I found a false wall in Storage Unit 10. Who in the world made that?! It makes it hard to organize all my crates!" (Capital of Lastation, after Underling kidnaps Rom) * "I have a set number of steps I can take to push my crates! It's a harsh self-inflicted rule." (West of Lastation, left of lake) Erohei * "Just letting you know, I got a new game! Heh! Didn't even need to reserve it! Pirating is awesome!" (Capital of Lastation) * "I'm everyone's game store! That's what everyone calls me. I told them not to say that, but I kinda like it, y'know?" (Capital of Lastation, after stopping the Killachines) Player 2 * "Do you know about disc cards? You could take them to your local game shop back in the day and buy games at a discount. I remember us brothers were introduced through them, too. I have some extra, so go ahead and have one." (South of Lastation, next to waterfall)(Disc Card) * "Any younger brothers out there better than their older brother? What about me is better than my older brother...?" (West of Lowee, above mountains in green plain) * "*Sigh* The princess was abducted again? What a chore..." (Capital of Lowee, after Underling kidnaps Rom) * "Everyone calls me the green one, or the weaker, taller one. Stop comparing me to him!!!" (Capital of Lowee, after talking to Chika) Takanashi Pro * "Everything is best in doses. Just because a game is fun, don't spend all your time on it. Thanks for listening to me. Here's a plan in return." (Capital of Lastation, after meeting Kei)(Change Items: Midcompany) * "I play games for about three hours a day. I am a true gamer...right...?" (East of Lowee, in green plain, left of river) Snake Hayter * "Looking at a box makes me want to hide inside it... Nothing beats this feeling..." (Capital of Lastation, after Underling kidnaps Rom) * "Roses are beautiful, but they have thorns. Are you a thorny rose? They say you can't judge a book by its cover..." (Southeast of Lastation, on lone rock) Dengeki Lass * "My name is Dengeki Lass! I release a mag twice a month! It's pretty sweet, and it even has some comedy in there! Hope you all enjoy it!" (Northwest of Lastation, left of lake) Mobumbler * "An alert? I just charged it." (East of Lastation, in green plain) Toady * "I'm a mushroom hired to care for our runaway-prone princess. Without her around, work is easy. I hope she stays kidnapped..." (East of Lowee, above mountains) * "I dreamt of a horrifying evil demon king. In the dream, all of the maids, including myself, were turned into brick blocks! Such a horrific dream! This isn't good." (Capital of Lowee, after Underling kidnaps Rom) * "I was driving my car a few days ago. Some weird thing appeared out of this block I ran into. The princess wouldn't want it, so let me give it to you." (Capital of Lowee, after Uni unveils Underling)(Add Enemies: Underverse) Jimmy * "Howdy. I'm Jimmy! Wearing costumes is my jam! ... D-Don't call me an otaku!" (Southeast of Lowee, below mountains, in forest) * "Wearing costumes makes me happy-happy-happy. It's like I'm someone else! I can pretend to be whoever I want! Let's get our cosplay on, boys!" (Capital of Lowee, after Underling kidnaps Rom) * "... This costume smells like B.O.! Probably because I haven't washed it for two months..." (Capital of Lowee, after talking to Chika) Evil Mama * "ASIC is needed for the kids! They play games for free, and I have extra money in my pocket! Ohohohohoho!" (West of Lowee, close to river in forest) * "Pirating is needed for the future of our children! It will force the kids to become resourceful adults! That's the trend these days!" (Capital of Lowee, after Underling kidnaps Rom, Gehaburn event) Gramp Monster * "I'm the famous Gramps Monster. I'm not a bad monster. People and monsters are both my friends!" (Capital of Lowee, after Underling kidnaps Rom) * "You have a good look to you. How about being my assistant? I'll cook for you! No...?" (Southeast of Lowee, in forest) Spelunker * "I'm a courageous spelunker! I'm in search of the most dangerous dungeons around. I need to be careful where I walk in dungeons. Even a single misstep... could spell my doom." (Capital of Lowee, after Underling kidnaps Rom) * "Let me give you this plan to add stronger enemies. I am an adventurer, but... I don't want strong enemies." (Capital of Lowee, after finding Rom's pen)(Add Enemies: World Labyrinth) * "The weakest spelunker, huh? Thanks. That's a big compliment where I come from." (East of Lowee, in dark green forest) Misou * "What's with the morals of everyone in Gamindustri?! W-Wait... I'm part of Gamindustri, too... I'm like everyone else... Ouch, the realization..." (Capital of Lowee, after Underling kidnaps Rom) * "To see how different my thinking is compared to the CPUs... How disappointing!" (West of Lowee, in green plains above mountains) * "Is there no way to stop ASIC!? There are only so many who are acting properly, you know... There's no value in saving this world! It's not worth it! If you're going to fight ASIC, do it yourself! I'm done with this world!" (Capital of Lowee, after stopping the CPU Destroyer) Hot-Blooded Merc * "I found something in the dungeon! I'm not sure how to use it... Please use this for me." (Capital of Lowee, after finding Rom's pen)(Change Items: World Labyrinth) Kakeru * "My name is Kakeru! I'm trying to become a voice actor! I'm going to make myself famous!" (Capital of Lowee, after stopping the CPU Destroyer) * "I'm going to act like a sporty kid! I'll jog every morning. I'll do push-ups and sit-ups. So why can't I be the voice actor for a part like that?!" (Capital of Lowee, after meeting Cave) * "I'm tired of this flavor. I've been taking these pills... I was told it'd make me sound better. At the very least, I'm minty fresh!" (Capital of Lowee, after finding Chika) Voyager * "Overexerting yourself may bring your body harm. So I save whenever I can. Good for taking a break, too." (South of Leanbox, left of waterfall) * "I just want to go slow and steady. I am quite old, after all. I'll just savor the dungeon." (Capital of Leanbox, after meeting Chika)(Gehaburn event) P2 * "I'm P2! I was developed by a certain technology institute. According to those who made me, they said my development made them as skilled as those in Lastation!" (Capital of Leanbox, after meeting Chika) * "There's a certain cat that doesn't match the tone here... He's...a bit close for comfort, legal-wise, don't you think? Huh? M-Me? I...I'm an original character!" (Capital of Leanbox, after Uni unveils Underling) Ten Buyer * "Give me 100 of those. More! More! This isn't enough! What? This is all for me. Game downloads? Hmph! Don't want them!" (Capital of Leanbox, after meeting Chika) Announcer * "Hi! I do live game coverage on my video site. Come and check me out sometime." (Capital of Leanbox, after meeting Chika) * "I have a special report. ... Wait, this isn't a report! Can you throw this away for me?" (Capital of Leanbox, after meeting Chika)(Add Enemies: Gapain Field) Mikage * "My name is Mikage, and I have a column in Dengeki magazine! I introduce fan-fave cuts, so keep your eye out for my works!" (Capital of Leanbox, after meeting Chika) Category:Gamipics Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION Category:Mechanics